For the first time
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino and the rockie nine had a lot of "firsts" when being with the lazy and the bossy ninja. Even if both of them had known eachother since forever, they still got surprised quite the same. Just some one-shots of this amazing couple.


Hello everyone! So, I was reading some fanfics of Naruto and suddenly I thought of the idea of the "first" of Ino and Shikamaru, and the rockie nine that revolver around these two, they had been friend forever, but even they surprise eachother quite a lot all the time, besides I just want Shikaino to happen in the manga already! since that's not happening any time soon I might as well fulfill those spaces with my imagination.

for the record: I dont speak english, so sometimes I might make a mistakes, please do tell me and constructivism is always appreciated.

Hope you like these one-shots as much as I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If this had been the case Shikamaru would have already married Ino.

* * *

-Oi! You, Lazy bum! Where do you _think _you are going?!

A sigh, a very long sigh before turning around. The only thing Shikamaru wanted right now was peace, just a little bit of peace and silence. Of course, Ino being Ino wouldn't let that happen. He mumbled something about "troublesome" and "why is this happening to me" before answering to his already angry teammate.

-Im going to my hill.-He said matter of fact while walking away of the training grounds.

Ino who was red because of the anger screamed, he only whined. Why was she here anyway?

-Over my dead body Shikamaru Nara! We _have _to train.

The phrase "we have to" didn't make sense to Shikamaru, since he was, after all, the only one who passed to the next phase on the chunnin examns, so _why_ Ino had to train was beyond him, but he decided to shut up about it and he went with another question.

-So?

Ino was fuming and basically throwing daggers. Wrong question.

-So_? SO?_ Shikamaru! You are going to lose otherwise! Asuma sensei is going to arrive in the next ten minutes, and if he doesn't see you training he will be pretty much disappointed! Everyone is training so hard…-She said while walking in his direction yelling and being bossy, very Ino style. –Neji traings everyday_! Everyday_ Shikamaru! Tenten told me so. So don't make that face, and don't let me start with Sasuke-kun!

He really didn't want to hear it, so he reminded quiet, but Ino took his silence like if somehow he had asked her to go on.

- I haven't even seen him since that day, he's training so hard with Kakashi sensei all these days, not even Sakura has spotted him, and they are teammates! God, just like the amazing Uchiha he is.-She giggled and then Shikamaru thought it was finally over, rather quickly actually, usually it will take hours for her to shut up, he sighed as he slides his hands inside his pockets, if staying here would make her shut up, so be it, and then her pitchy voice started again once she ended daydreaming about Sasuke-kun.- C'mon even Naruto is doing something for god's sake! Everyone has been training but you? You haven't done even half of it! There a lot of things you don't kn—

She stopped in the middle of the sentence once she felt her body going to a full stop just a few steps away from him, she looked down before starting to yell again.

Shikamaru sighed. What. .

-SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU BETTER RELEASE ME IN THIS EXACT SECOND IF YOU APPRECIATE YOUR USELESS, LAZY, STUPID LIFE.

In _this exact second_ Shikamaru knew he was going deaf whit her like a teammate, he sighed.

-Troublesome woman, I have four more days of training before the examns, I don't really mind if I get to become a chunnin or not.-He said while laying on the floor, making ino lie too a few feet away.-Besides Asuma sensei will not be mad, after all Im the only one on the team who managed to get through.

He then lazed his arms behind his neck and so did Ino and started to watch the clouds above them, he was feeling jealous, they were so… free. He sighed again.

-You are such an idiot.

He knew she wanted to hurt him, but he only smirked in her direction.

-I get that a lot.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the clouds when shikamaru did too unable to do otherwise.

-Are you going to release me any time soon?

The tone on the little blond was obvious and Shikamaru wasn't used to it even after all this time, it seems like he did this to her quite a lot. Ino sighed too, now she only had to wait a little bit longer before Shikamaru declared it was such a drag, a troublesome thing, and such a waste of effort to waste his justsu on her. He just shrugged while Ino waited losing her temper.

_Just wait for the guy to stop his justu and he will be dead. _

-When you tell me why are you being so… bossy about this.-Ino was about to scream again, she wasn't bossy, but Shikamaru interrupted her- Choiji is somewhere eating, he won't be arriving anytime soon, and I bet Asuma is eating with Kurenai sensei, so he _will _be late, besides maybe you should go with Sakura and cheer on your dear Sasuke instead of bothering me, gezz woman, don't make everything so troublesome.

When Asuma and Shikamaru started training Choiji was always there to cheer him up with Ino, after a while Choiji still went to fulfill his role as a bestfriend, but lets face it, Choiji always loved food more than anything so he did went… just after finishing his meal. Shikamaru didn't mind because everytime Choiji arrived he would be carrying a little meal box with something delicious, hot and ready to eat for Shikamaru who gladly appreciate it after the exhausting training.

Asuma sensei was trying his bet to train his favorite pupil, they had spent a lot of hours trying to make his justu better, faster, stronger in order to get through the exam, he had even been looking for lost scrolls in the library.

Shikamaru waited and waited but Ino said nothing, after a while he released her, he was starting to get a little bit tired and he wanted to be ready when Asuma sensei came along, after all, even if he denied it, he still wanted to do a good role in the exam, losing or winning.

Ino didn't realize it, she was still thinking about it, why was she here anyway? He was her teammate… suddenly a head appeared over her, blocking the sun.

-Asuma sensei! –She screamed in delight and then flashed a smile to her favorite sensei, who smiled back, then she glared.- Please do tell your lazy student to…

Shikamaru was already on his feet with his hands on his pockets and looking boring as ever, Ino shot him a glare and then sighed in frustration, how long had it been since he had stopped using his justu? She sighed but decided to say nothing as she, too, was back on her feet.

-Sorry. I was late.

Ino was about to scream to his sensei why was he being so late, that he had to train with Shikamaru if he wanted, indeed, do something for once in his life. Asuma was kind of expecting it, as he backed away two steps of her pupil, and then, very unlike Ino, she just shrugged said something about "wasting my time" and without a word walked away. Both student and sensei where in shock when she didn't even made the effort to scream at them, kick them, or start yelling orders, she just turned around and left.

Shikamaru was still gazing at the stop she used to be when his teacher spoke.

-Shikamaru, something happened?-Asuma asked half relaxed half worried.

And truth to be told Shikamaru wasn't quite sure about it himself, so he just shrugged.

-I don't know… gezz, she's so troublesome.

They spent a few more minutes in silence, like almost waiting for Ino to comeback screaming that both of them were idiots, but she didn't, and somehow this bothered Shikamaru, after a while they started training again feeling a little bit unusual without the yelling as background. When Choiji came up with food for the four of them Shikamaru felt it was his fault that his bossy teammate wasn't there to enjoy dinner like usual, but then again, the one making so much trouble was her, not him. He did nothing wrong. Right? After a while he just stopped thinking about it. It was troublesome. Choiji said nothing about the issue, so in silence the three of them finished eating quite fast and then headed home.

The next day Shikamaru arrived at the usual hour, Asuma was going to be here in at least an hour or so, he looked around, sighed in contentment and sat on the floor looking the sky that was painted above him with a clear, perfect shade of blue… soon enough, he was wondering.

There was too much silence.

Where is she?

He had thought that after a day she would be coming back, but she wasn't around and Shikamaru found that odd. Yes, he sure complained a lot, but she was a great help in his training, they would usually use this hour to train before Asuma arrived, she was a good competitor when it came to physical training so the hour their sensei was away they would improve Shikamaru's technique, but now she wasn't there and he couldn't do anything without a partner.

He sighed, this was troublesome.

After a few more minutes he sighed again, a long long sigh and moved so now he was sitting in the grass. He had made up his mind, he was going to look for her and apologize, for whatever reason she was mad at him- and Ino being Ino, that could take a long time, she got mad at him at basically everything.

That's when he heard a little scream, he turned his head around and saw Ino with a huge box on her hands and another one on the floor, she was clearly mad about this.

-Just my luck!-She screamed and made a face and then spotted him, he whined, any second now she would start screaming and he would have to apologize.- Damn, hey you! Lazy bum! Come here and help me!

Shikamaru was on his feet before even realizing what he was doing, Ino was having a hard time trying to balance the box in her hands, which was huge compared to her, the little one was on the floor, finally he reached her and stared at her with a lazy expression. If she was mad at him, she didn't show it, he was almost expecting a rant… he sighed, this was such a drag, he would rather have her yelling at him than not knowing what was going on. He stood in front of her.

-Shikamaru, can you please—

She cut herself when Shikamaru took the box of her hands in his, he then realized it was very heavy but didn't complain, no wonder why Ino always managed to bruise him everytime she kicked him.

-I'll carry this, you carry the little one.

She blinked and then smiled.

-Thanks Shika!

She bent over picked the box and walked side by side on with her teammate, when they reached the training spot Shikamaru put down the box and stared at her, Ino was having fun looking for something in her little box, then she went to the bigger one, she nodded twice and then, happy with what she saw put her hand in her hips and grinned at him.

-Lets start training!

And she opened the little box that contained about 4 or 5 scrolls.

-I know Asuma sensei had been looking for these scrolls forever, so yesterday I spent all day looking for them too, thanks to daddy I manged to get these for you!

Shikamaru raised a brow and hid his amused expression.

What? He was expecting kicks, yelling, bossing him around, he was even ready for the long "okay I forgive you but you have to do something in exchange" he was ready for everything, after all he was genius and he had already figured all the Ino's that could be found this day, but a friendly Ino? She wasn't in his plans.

-Look.-She said ignoring him.-This scroll talks about some hid techniques in general, it says that you may use tricky things in order to get better, it talks about the byakugan and so on, but here it says something useful! Once in fight a shadow ninja like you, used a cave, kind of… like a hole in a wall to get his jutsu on the other side, his enemy didn't even saw it coming, amazing huh?

Shikamaru nodded, he wanted to remind her that the arena was a free-wall site, but he reminded quiet trying to get on her good side.

-And this box contains all types of scrolls, data base and even some things I found in the Ninja Academy that talks about the sand nins, if you are going to face this Temari whatever her name, you must know about her and her skills.

Shikamaru was amused, to say the least.

-How did you find this information?-She said as he looked into the box to find some scrolls, two little fans that reminded him of Temari and some other things.

Ino grinned and looked around.

-I can get into other people bodies am I right? As long as I return them before the two ninjas of the library gates close them It will be fine.

Shikamaru was dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting it. He then glared at her, was she crazy?, he wanted to say something along the lines: Why are you doing this! You could get into trouble, are you crazy? You stole all these things from the Academy then? Are you crazy?! And the library! You stole from the library! If the Hokage hears about this things will get troublesome. _Are you crazy?!_

But he didn't, instead he reached for the closer scroll next to him, sat in the grass and started reading, this was useful information, even if he didn't use this in the exam sure his skills will somewhat be better.

-Shikamaru.-She said after a while when she sat besides him, he didn't stop reading but Ino knew he was paying attention.-I want you to win because I think you can do it, not because I think you deserve it, besides we are teammates, friends, right? And yeah, I would totally love to see Sasuke-kun winning, but if in the end both of you ended in a fight I'm pretty sure you will be kicking his ass, even if billboard forehead says otherwise.

Shikamaru gasped and turned to face her, she was grinning as she held her legs close to her chest, and he suddenly found himself grinning at her.

It was the first time Ino had said that he was better than Sasuke, it was the very fist time in all these years that she had complimented him and she had said that between Sasuke and him, she would bet on his lazy self, and it was a time he was never able to forget.

-Ino, you are _so_ troublesome.

Ino smiled and turned her gaze to the clouds as his teammate kept reading, surprised that she didn't kick him. Today was a day full of surprises it seems.

-I know, I get that a lot.

* * *

So what do you think? I know Ino is always cheering for Sasuke, but I have the feeling that reaching the point she would totally bet on Shikamaru or Chouji.

Review and tell me what you think!

-Juliet'lovestory.


End file.
